


Pull me close, don’t ever let go

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is so happy to see his students again, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is a Mess, Fluff, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: The room went dead quiet as everyone stared at the two in shock. The king of Fodlan and the Archbishop sharing a tender kiss in the middle of the Audience Chamber.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Pull me close, don’t ever let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sloppy but I had too many feelings, and had to express them through Byleth. I love these kids with my whole heart <3

Byleth was never one for formal introductions. Especially after fusing with Sothis and gaining his emotions in the process. Not to mention that no matter how much time passed, the Blue Lions are not used to Byleth’s emotional outbursts.

After months of not seeing his adorable pupils, Byleth is fretting over them tenfold. His new position as Archbishop kept him from leaving the monastery often. It has been nearly a year since he’s seen his class.

“Greetings Archbishop! I hope you didn’t wait long?” Came an excited voice from behind Byleth.

Turning to face the familiar voice, he nearly knocked them over in a hug.

“Oh Ashe! It’s so great to see you! I hope you are well, and please call me Byleth” the words were said in a hurry.

“Uh Arch-Byleth, could you let go of me” came a weak reply.

Byleth had crushed Ashe in an iron grip. Too distracted by seeing his old friend.

“I’m so sorry! Do you need medical attention?!” Byleth worried for Ashe irrationally.

“Of course not, I just..couldn’t breath for a moment” Ashe chuckled.

A taller man came up behind Ashe and bowed toward Byleth.

“Hello Professor, It has been a long time” the Duskar man said.

“Hello Dedue! Is Dimitri not with you?” Byleth wondered.

Dedue simply shook his head and smiled down at his hand. The hand that was currently intertwined with Ashe’s. They both had a similar silver band on their ring finger.

“I have taken a vacation away from the capital, though I’m sure the others are taking down time as well” Clearly Dedue was proud of himself.

Honestly, he should be. Almost 6 years ago he would not leave Dimitri’s side. Now here he is miles away from the capital with his seemingly new fiancé.

Byleths green eyes bloomed with tears.

“Oh I’m so proud of you both! I feel like a father watching his kids grow up!” He cried to the two men.

They both laughed and consoled Byleth.

“If you are crying now, you will be sobbing by the time the others get here!” Ashe giggled.

“Why is that?” The mint haired man questioned.

As if on cue a familiar pair of men walked into the Audience Chamber. The taller ginger man teasing a shorter raven haired one.

“Sylvian! Felix! Come here children” Byleth commanded with un-dried tears stuck to his face.

The two perked up after hearing their names and came forward.

“If it isn’t the new Archbishop!” Sylvian smirked, messing with Byleths hair.

Felix smiled at the display of affection. After the war his cold heart had softened considerably.

“Apologies for Sylvains incompetence Professor” He said cooly.

Byleth gave them both a bear hug, much to Felix’s chagrin.

————————————————————————————————

Time flew as the group of old friends chatted away. None of them even noticed three women entering the room, even with their war hardened senses.

“You all were so distracted you didn’t even see us!” A voice said making all five of them turn.

Annette stood their with her hands on her hips and a cheerful smile at her lips. Mercedes beside her giggling at their surprised expressions. Lastly, Ingrid ran up to hug Sylvain and Felix.

Byleth broke through the others to give each of the girls their own hugs. After all, each of his students deserved the world. The least he could do is hug them.

“Hello girls! I could only hope that you all could be here!” Byleth cheered.

Of course they all were there, except one very significant person. With the excitement of seeing everyone, Byleth had not noticed the kings absence. 

“I don’t suppose you saw Dimitri on your way here” He asked carefully.

The girls gave him pitying looks and shook their heads.

“I’m afraid not, though I do hope he shows up eventually” Mercedes commented helpfully.

Byleth supposed he could go without seeing Dimitri for one more day. He has already waited months to see the blondes face. That thought only succeeded in making him feel worse.

Ashe patted his back reassuringly. Everyone offering kind words of support.

“If he isn’t here tomorrow I will send Seteth personally to collect him!” The mint haired archbishop announced.

Byleth almost pouted at the thought of Dimitri not making it.

“Send Seteth to collect who?” That deep voice sent chills down Byleths spine.

Looking past Annette, Byleth saw him. 

No longer bearing a fuzzy coat or sullen expression. Now showing off a fond smile and look of amusement in his eyes.

His legs moved much faster than his brain. Running up and jumping into Dimitri’s arms.

Byleth could feel the taller mans chuckle, face buried in his chest. His heart ached to hear that beautiful laugh again.

Moving away just a bit, Byleth looked upon his face. He must of been staring for a while. Dimitri lifting a hand to push some hair out of the Archbishops eyes.

“I missed you” Byleth whispered to him, leaning his forehead against Dimitri’s.

“I missed you to, Byleth” He replied, setting him back down on his own feet.

Before he could stop himself, Byleth grabbed Dimitri by the shoulders and forced him down to his level. Leaning in and kissing the taller man as if his life depended on it.

The room went dead quiet as everyone stared at the two in shock. The king of Fodlan and the Archbishop sharing a tender kiss in the middle of the Audience Chamber.

After pulling away for air, Byleths mind finally caught up to his body.

Face erupting in scarlet and eyes widened significantly. He stepped back and away from Dimitri while bowing and spurting apologies.

Dimitri still looked at him with that fond expression and placed a hand to Byleths cheek.

“It’s alright, my beloved” He said confidently, knowing that the Archbishop shared his feelings. 

Then he passed out of embarrassment in the kings arms.

—————————————————————————————————

“—You should really think before you say things your majesty! If anything should happen to him then you will be held responsible” Byleth heard yelling from across the room.

Opening his eyes to see Seteth standing cross-armed in front of someone.

“I’m sorry Seteth I didn’t mean to make him faint!” They pleaded.

Byleths vision adjusted and he now saw the other man as Dimitri. He sat up in bed to wake up more.

Wait, Dimitri?

He must have said that out loud as the two turned to face him.

Seteth scrambled over and began offering Byleth all kinds of things.

“Do you need water? Maybe medication?!” He said frantically.

A hand rested on the green haired mans shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine Setty, you don’t have to worry” Byleth said reassuringly.

Seteth sighed, before walking towards the door.

“All right then, I’ll leave you two alone” he said the door slammed shut.

Byleth and Dimitri stared at the door with flushed faces.

“W-we don’t have to be alone!” They yelled in unison.


End file.
